1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus is often provided with a replaceable constituent element (hereinafter, also referred to as a “replacement unit”) such as a toner cartridge. As this type of image forming apparatus, an apparatus in which the life of such replacement unit is detected is well known.